Amor de Verano
by Rinnu
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor". Como todos los años Kagome va a las aguas termales de su abuela para ayudarla, siempre sus vacaciones han sido monótonas pero este año ¿Podría vivir un amor de verano?


_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: InuYasha y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"_

_Lugar: Bosque._

_Según Word hay 2,998 palabras :P (solo la historia)_

* * *

**Amor de Verano**

Como todos los años, en sus vacaciones de verano, a pesar de ya ir en su segundo año de la universidad y bien podría irse de vacaciones con sus amigas, que en esos momentos estarían en una excursión recorriendo algunas partes de Japón, ella había decidido ir a ayudar a su abuela paterna con la pequeña posada de aguas termales que tenían en _Ehime_. El pueblito donde vivía estaba cerca del mar y había un bosque justo detrás de la posada, todo era ideal para olvidar el estrés de la ciudad. A ella le agradaba pasar esos días con ella, además que se divertía, se podía quedar con las propinas que le daban los huéspedes y ganar algo de dinero para satisfacer sus gustos.

― Kagome.― le llamó su abuela desde la cocina, he inmediatamente fue.― ¿Podrías terminar estos desayunos? Llegaron huéspedes y debo ir a atender.

― Claro.

La chica leyó la orden y fue preparando lo que faltaba, huevos con jamón, malteada de chocolate y ¿Crepas especiales, club sándwich, _hotcakes_, capuchino y jugo de naranja?¿No era mucho para una persona? Tal vez su abuela se equivoco y lo puso todo junto, debían ser para más personas. Pero bueno, ya preguntaría.

Al terminar tomó el carrito de servicio y llevó los desayunos hasta su mesa, pudo ver que había varios jóvenes como de su edad, un chico de coleta que coqueteaba con una chica castaña, debían ser novios, un adolecente que jugaba con su _tablet_ y una chica que parecía muñeca de porcelana.

― Buenos días, aquí están sus desayunos.― saludo y comenzó a entregar los pedidos.― Huevos con jamón, pan tostado y café.

― Míos.― dijo el chico de coleta.

― Tortilla francesa con maple y licuado de fresa.

― Es mío.― dijo el adolecente, pero la chica castaña lo interrumpió.

― Alto, tu dijiste que las querías con mermelada.

― Hermana solo una probada.

Aquello le recordaba mucho a ella y su hermano menor Souta, como extrañaba a ese diablito, esperaba se estuviera divirtiendo con los scouts.

― Aquí están las de mermelada de fresa y malteada de chocolate.

― Muchas gracias.― contestó la castaña.― Ahora comete esto Kohaku.

― Licuado dietético y ensalada de atún.

― Espero sea atún en agua.

― Claro que si, las crepas especiales, club sándwich, hot cakes, capuchino y jugo de naranja ¿También es para ustedes?

― Sí, por favor aquí, quien lo pidió fue al baño.― dijo el chico de coleta.

― Si se les ofrece algo más me llaman, buen provecho.

**...**

Los chicos veían con asombro como su amigo devoraba todo lo que pidió, Inuyasha tenía un hambre muy voraz.

― ¿Quieres dejar de atascarte? Le enseñas malos modales a mi hermano.― dijo la castaña.

― Es que esta buenísimo.― se defendió mientras terminaba con la crepa.

― Sanguito ya sabes como es esta pequeña bestia.

― ¿Ven a la mesera? Quiero otro capuchino.― decía mientras busca quien tomará su orden, pero en eso su celular sonó.

― ¿Tu madre de nuevo?― preguntó Miroku al intuir que era su tía, les llamaba cada hora.

― Debo contestarle, ¿Lo piden por mi?― Miroku asintió e Inuyasha salió a atender la llamada.

― Señorita.― llamó Sango al ver pasar a la chica que les llevo el desayuno.

― Díganme.

― Otro capuchino, por favor.

― ¿Igual que el otro?

― Así es.

― Enseguida lo traigo.

A los pocos minutos Kagome ya regresaba con el capuchino, al ver la mesa vio al fin al otro chico, debía admitir que era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, sus ojos era maravillosos, parecían oro fundido. Mientras se acercaba vio como la chica pelinegra lo tomaba del brazo y se recargaba en él. Claro, debían ser pareja, alguien como él era normal que saliera con una chica tan bonita.

Cuando estaba llegando asintió que le ponían le pie, lo que la hizo tropezar y tirar el café en la mesa, lo bueno fue que no calló sobre la comida o alguien.

― Pero que descuidada eres, tienes suerte de no haberme ensuciado.― dijo la pelinegra.

Había estado viendo a aquella chiquilla, desde que había salido de la cocina no había dejado de ver a su chico y por más que le intentó dejar en claro, que ya estaba apartado la muy descarada no le apartaba la vista.

― Lo siento mucho, traeré otro, será cortesía.― decía apenada Kagome mientras limpiaba el desastre.

― No es neces...― intentó decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido por la chica a su lado.

― Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Como odiaba a las personas como aquella chica, solo porque seguramente tenía una mejor posición que la suya sobajaba a la demás gente. Recogió los trastes sucios y regreso a la cocina.

― Kikyou, no debiste hablarle así, no fue su culpa.― dijo Inuyasha.

― ¿Entonces de quien?

― Tuya.― susurró Sango y su hermano en complicidad asintió, maldecía el momento en que se les pegó e Inuyasha la dejó ir con ellos.

― Dile algo.― le exigió Kikyou al ojidorado.

― ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

― Si vas a estar de su parte me voy, pero te arrepentirás.― tomó su bolsa y salió del comedor.

― Te dijimos que no la dejaras venir.― dijo Miroku a su mejor amigo.― Ni siquiera es tu novia, le hubieras dicho "no".

― Ya lo sé, perdón.

Inuyasha desvío la mirada y vio que la azabache ya venía con su capuchino, ahora que la miraba mejor, era muy bonita.

**...**

Después del desastre en el comedor, se fue a barrer el patio de la posada, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Estaba por entrar cuando unas voces llamaron su atención, no podía creer lo que veía.

― ¿Yuka, Eril, Ayumi? Que sorpresa, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían?

― Fue de último momento, donde nos quedaríamos no tenía disponible muchas habitaciones y el grupo se dividió.― explicaba Yuka.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

― Tres días, pero podremos pasar tiempo juntas.― dijo entusiasmada Ayumi.

― Bueno, eso si el trabajo me lo permite.

― Estoy segura que tu abuela te dará un descanso, solo por nosotras.

― Claro que si chicas, ya le he dicho que salga a divertirse, buscarse un amor de verano.― interrumpió la mujer.

― ¡Abuela!

― Así se habla Kaede-sama, hasta tu abuela sabe que te falta divertirte.― dijo Yuka.

― Mañana acompáñanos al tour por lancha.― propuso Ayumi.

― Ella irá.― sentenció Kaede y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que ese día todo estaba en su contra.

**...**

Por la noche, Kagome estaba colocando toallas limpias a los baños, ya había dejado las del área de mujeres y ahora faltaba el de hombres, toco no obteniendo respuesta y entró, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el joven de la mañana estaba acostado en una de las bancas ¡Y solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura!

Inuyasha al sentir que alguien había entrado abrió sus ojos y se quitó los audífonos. Estaba por pararse, pero al ver a la azabache se detuvo de golpe, había olvidado que solo llevaba una toalla y es que, estaba por meterse a uno de los cubículos a bañarse cuando decidió recostarse, estaba muy cansado.

― Disculpe, no sabía que había alguien.― decía apenada.― Solo venía a poner toallas.

― Hazlo, yo espero.― la vio tomar las pocas que había en el cesto de ropa sucia y luego acomodar las limpias en las repisas.― Etto...

― ¿Se le ofrece algo?

― Quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de la mañana.

― No tiene porque, debo ser más cuidadosa. Ya terminé, disfrute su baño, me retiro.

Inuyasha se quedó contemplando la puerta por donde había salido la chica, tomó sus cosas y se metió a bañar.

* * *

Kagome y sus amigas llegaron temprano al puerto para comprar los boletos del tour, pero jamás se imaginaron que ya hubiera mucha gente, para cuando les tocó solo había tres lugares.

― ¿Cómo que ya no hay cupo para uno más?― preguntó incrédula Yuka.

― Lo sentimos, pero si gustan mañana hay varios lugares.

― Pero mañana partimos por la tarde, no nos daría tiempo.― se quejo Eril.

― No se preocupen, ustedes disfrútenlo.― dijo Kagome algo decepcionada, pero no lea arruinaría sus vacaciones, ahora ella podía regresar a la posada y ayudar a su abuela a limpiar las recamaras.

― Pero...

― Está bien.― interrumpió Kagome a Ayumi.― Hace mucho yo ya lo hice.

― Por la noche iremos a cenar contigo.― prometió Ayumi.

― Claro que sí.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku estaban esperando que les dejaran subir al bote, fue una suerte que compraran los boletos un día antes. Pero antes de subir Inuyasha fue a comprar un agua, en el camino escucho a la azabache y sus amigas. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tomó su celular y marco a Miroku, diciéndole que no iría al tour. Cuando el bote se fue, busco a la azabache y la encontró comprando una nieve.

― ¿También te quedaste sin lugar?― preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

Kagome lo miró por un segundo sorprendida, pero cuando le entregaron su nieve volvió a la realidad y contestó.

― No recuerdo que fuera tan concurrido.

― ¿Hay algún otro lugar que conocer? No quiero desperdiciar mi día.

― Cerca de aquí venden bolitas de pulpo, son muy buenas.

― ¿Me podrías llevar?

― Claro, me queda de paso.

**...**

Mientras disfrutaba su octava bolita de pulpo, se dio cuenta que Kagome lo miraba sorprendida.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?

― No nada.- pero la verdad era que le sorprendía lo mucho que él comía.

― Escuche que por la noche hay un paseo del terror, se que debes atender la posada pero ¿Podrías ir conmigo?

― No estoy segura, sus amigos y su novia ¿Estarán de acuerdo?

― Tres cosas.― comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.― Ellos no quieren ir, Kikyou no es mi novia.

_¿Qué no lo era? Pero se comportaba como si lo fuera._

― Y no me hables de usted, si no me equívoco tenemos casi la misma edad ¿No?

― Supongo...

― ¿Sabes que falto? Presentarnos.― contestó Inuyasha a la falta de respuesta.― Soy Takahashi Inuyasha, tengo 24 años, vivo en Corea y acabó de terminar mi carrera, estudie física.

― ¿Corea? ¿Física?

― Mi familia se mudó cuando me dieron una beca allá. Y física porque soy bueno con las matemáticas ¿Y tú?

― Soy Higurashi Kagome, tengo 20 años, terminé el segundo año de mi carrera y vivo en Tokio.

― ¿Qué estudias?

― Nutrición.

― Muy interesante, entonces paso a las seis a ver si puedes ir.

― Está bien.

**...**

Como prometió a las seis busco a Kagome por toda la posada, fue un tonto al no preguntarle donde estaría, pero cuando la encontró estaba llevando sábanas limpias a los cuartos.

― Kagome.― le llamó.

― Yo lo siento, tengo que...

― Kagome.― se escucho la voz de Kaede quien iba subiendo las escaleras.― La señora Tendo a pedido...― al ver a su nieta con un joven huésped, se les quedo viendo.

― Ya voy abuela.

― Estabas atendiendo al joven, termina con eso.

― Ya terminé.

― De hecho yo venía a invitar a su nieta al paseo del terror.

― ¿Y por qué no vas? Te gustan esas cosas.

― Hay mucho trabajo, me reti...

― Alto jovencita, tu irás. Por favor joven cuide de mi nieta.

― Claro.

― Pero...

― Pero nada, le diré a Shippou que me ayude.

**...**

El recorrido fue de lo más entretenido, había sido en el bosque, la dinámica era que debían buscar una lista de artículos y a los tres primeros lugares les darían un premio. En el camino personas disfrazas de fantasmas los asustaban, para retrasarlos más. Ellos quedaron en quinto lugar, no ganando nada, pero se divirtieron mucho.

― Por un momento pensé que esas cosas te daban miedo.

― Soy rara.

― Me alegra que me acompañaras. Kagome, no fue mi intención que tu abuela te obligará a venir si no querías.

― No te preocupes.

― ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan recia a venir?

― Veras... Yo no salgo mucho con amigos y cuando lo hago, jamás termina bien.

― Tus citas jamás salen como quieres.

― Por ejemplo hace rato, yo deserte para que ellas pudieran ir a ese tour, otras veces vamos al cine y terminan yendo con sus novios, quedando yo como mal tercio.

― Mañana iremos al castillo de Matsuyama ¿Nos acompañas?― Kagome se quedo pensando, ¿y si no les agradaba a los amigos de Inuyasha?― Solo irán Miroku, Sango y Kohaku; Kikyou ya se regreso.

― ¿Por qué?

― No aguanto estar lejos de la ciudad, entonces ¿vienes? Si no aceptas le digo a tu abuela.

― ¡No le digas! Iré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sango, Miroku y Kohaku esperaban a Inuyasha y a su invitada, esa mañana les dijo que había invitado a alguien, no les dijo quien era y estaban ansiosos por ver.

― Hermana, Inuyasha está en la entrada.

― Vamos a verlo.

― Esperen.― dijo Miroku al detenerlos.― Esta con la camarera.

― ¿Qué tiene? Vamos a saludar.

― Estaba pensando en dejarlos solos, esa chica es un buen prospecto para él.

― Si van hacer eso, vayámonos que ya viene y no nos ha visto.― informó Kohaku.

Inuyasha buscaba a sus amigos y no los veía, justo cuando los iba a llamar para ver donde estaban ellos llamaron y le dijeron que no llegarían, que Miroku se había sentido mal del estomago y regresaron a la posada. Así que solo Kagome y él recorrieron el castillo, después fueron a comer _ramen_ y ya por la tarde regresaron a la posada.

Era increíble lo bien que se la pasaban juntos, incluso Kagome pudo olvidar las malas experiencias que había tenido con sus amigas, con Inuyasha todo era tan diferente, era como si ambos se complementarán.

Cuando Kagome conoció como se debe a los amigos de Inuyasha, ellos la trataron muy bien y se hizo amiga de Sango. En ocasiones salían todos a caminar por la playa o solo disfrutaban romper sandías.

Esas, estaban resultando ser las mejores vacaciones de verano de todos.

* * *

Kagome terminaba de tender la ropa que acababa de lavar cuando escucho que unos jóvenes quejarse porque sus vacaciones pronto terminarían. Miró al cielo y sintió nostalgia, pronto ella tendría que regresar a Tokio, solo le quedaban dos semanas más con su abuela y con Inuyasha. Al pensar en él se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero, entonces pensó en todo ese tiempo que había pasado con él y un nudo en la garganta se le formó, no quería que sus vacaciones terminarán, ella quería seguir viéndolo, se había enamorado de él.

― Hey, Kagome.

― ¡Kyaa!― gritó al ser sorprendida.― Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Te sientes bien? Estas roja.

― Estoy bien, ya estuve mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

― Más tarde vayamos a...

― Lo siento, hoy no puedo, disculpa.

Inuyasha vio el lugar por donde ella se había marchado, suspiró fastidiado, al finalizar esa semana regresaría a Corea y quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero comprendía que también tenía sus obligaciones en la posada. ¿Por qué mierdas debía vivir en Corea? Si aún viviera en Tokio podría seguir viéndola.

* * *

Por la noche caminaba en el jardín de la posada, cuando vio a Kagome sentada en una banca y se le acercó.

― Buuuuu.

― ¿Eres un fantasma?― preguntó totalmente relajada, había escuchado los pasos en la grava así que estaba preparada.

― Claro ¿Quieres?― preguntó al ofrecerle un trozo de sandía.

― Gracias.― dijo al tomarlo.

― Vamos a caminar.― la tomó de la mano sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y la llevó por la vereda del bosque.

― Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un asesino y te desaceras de mi en el bosque.― dijo al ver que se adentraban más.

― ¿Y si todo este tiempo te engañe para que bajaras la guardia?

― No lo creo.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Hay algo en ti que me dice que no eres peligroso.

― ¿Y si soy un ladrón?

― Pues te equivocaste porque no tengo nada de valor.

― Yo creo que sí.― dicho eso la tomó de la cara y la beso, sorprendiendo a Kagome.― No me equivoque, eso vale mucho, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?― preguntó al ver que ella no hacía nada, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Por tonto que fuera ese había sido su primer beso y fue mucho mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Entonces debía estar feliz ¿No? Pero solo se sentía triste.

― ¿Entonces?

― Yo no quiero sentir esto, en unos días nos separaremos y...

Inuyasha la abrazo y la beso de nuevo, comprendía muy bien lo que ella sentía, él tampoco quería dejarla.

* * *

La semana terminó y el día de partida de sus nuevos amigos había llegado. Habían intercambiado números, e-mail y dirección, para seguir en contacto, pero todo era tan deprimente.

― Nos vemos.― se despidió Sango.

― Que les vaya bien.― contestó Kagome.

― Cuídate, te llamaré cuando llegue al aeropuerto, a Corea y a mi casa, también todos los días. Prometo que pronto vendré.― decía Inuyasha a Kagome mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Kagome asintió, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría, las relaciones a larga distancia jamás lo hacían. Se despidieron de nuevo y Kagome lo vio marchar con sus amigos. Se quedo en la calle hasta que lo perdió de vista, se limpio las lagrimas y entró a la posada. Había cumplido con el deseo de su abuela de tener un amor de verano y así como el verano llegaba a su fin, también lo suyo con Inuyasha, jamás lo olvidaría, después de todo él había sido su amor de verano, su primer amor.

* * *

**Rallando en el tiempo, pero terminé, la verdad no sabía ni que escribir hasta que escuche una canción y me inspiré.**

**Espero les guste y me dejen su humilde opinión. **

**31****/07/2014**


End file.
